


Devastazione

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devastazione, delirio e sete di sangue erano le sue parole d’ordine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastazione

### Devastazione  
  
---  
  
**D** evastazione, delirio e sete di sangue erano le sue parole d’ordine, ultimamente. Victor Creed non aveva più niente che lo tenesse ancorato alla normalità umana. Non che la credesse strettamente necessaria, ma la sete di sangue era sempre più difficile da controllare, il velo rosso sui suoi occhi difficile da sollevare e tutto era andato a puttane, dopo il rapimento di Logan. Dopo la morte di Birdy, dopo che suo figlio, quello avuto da Mystica, aveva cercato di distruggere la vita di suo padre. La cosa peggiore era che c’era riuscito. Victor Creed aveva cercato aiuto dal suo nemico: Xavier.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](http://ariadnekarloff.wordpress.com) \- 2009


End file.
